


sunset reflections

by lueccid (orphan_account)



Series: dream/technoblade fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crushes, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lueccid
Summary: Technoblade stared up at him, usual cool and nonchalant expression replaced with one of awe and shock.To say that Dream was beautiful was an understatement.He was something created by the Gods themselves.Or, Deam reveals his face to Technoblade and Techno realizes Dream will never love him the same way Techno loves him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Implied Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream/technoblade fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026327
Comments: 14
Kudos: 328





	sunset reflections

**Author's Note:**

> reminder; personas are being used and shipped :]

The sun was going down. The sky was a pretty shade of red, purple, yellow, and orange. It was truly beautiful. A warm breeze brushed against Technoblade, and if he were a cat, he would've purred.

Beside him sat Dream, leaning back on his arms against the dew grass. He stared up at the sky, his face hidden by the eerie mask he wore. Not for the first time, Techno wondered what he looked like.

The piglin hybrid would _never pressure_ the man beside him to ever reveal his face if didn't want to. Despite all he was worth, Techno respected boundaries and the wishes of other people. But even still, he wondered what he looked like. From the little snippets he heard from Tommy and Tubbo (and Sapnap and George but Techno liked to pretend they didn't exist) Dream had golden hair, sometimes a dark brown, and leaf green eyes. He had freckles, with sun-kissed skin.

"You're staring again." Techno jolted out of his musings and blinked. Indeed was he staring at Dream, who starred up in the sky. He flushed with embarrassment as Dream turned to look at him.

"Sorry," The piglin mumbled, swallowing nervously and looked away.

"Something on your mind, Blade?" Dream asked, turning his head a bit to stare at the closing sunset once more.

Techno opened his mouth to speak but closed it. "Nothing, nevermind." Dream gave a nonchalant hum and the conversation dropped. Techno dug his fingers into the cold ground, swallowing again.

His heart thumped with something, _something_ , and hated it. He hated the way Dream made him feel, made him feel powerless, made him feel like he was flying through the air. He hated the way bees buzzed in his head and stomach, hated how he grew nervous, palms sweaty and words getting stuck in his mouth.

"Have I ever shown you my face?"

Time seemed to stop. Snapping his head towards Dream, Techno grew red when he saw the other man was facing him, an eerie smiley face staring at him. He hated how he never knew what the man was thinking of.

"No, no you haven't. Why?" Techno asked, voice wobbly and unsure.

Dream pulled his hood down and Techno's eyes widened as his mouth dried up like a sponge. The other man crawled towards him, and Techno sat there, watching with paralyzed shock.

"I want you to unclip my mask." Dream said as he sat next to him, thighs pressing together. Techno blinked.

"Are-..are you sure?" The pink haired asked, eyes worried. Dream smiled behind his mask. He reached and grasped his hands, and Techno went _red_ at the touch of Dream's calloused hands touching his. Dream led his hand towards the back of his head, where a small clip was holding Dream's mask together.

"I trust you, Techno."

Techno felt like crying. The other man dropped his hands and waited patiently. Techno breathed in and unclipped the mask. Holding his breath, Techno moved backwards, watching as the mask slipped a bit. He grabbed the chin of the mask and pulled it back, and _Gods, Technoblade was in love._

Blue eyes met green. Hair like that to a fable lion fell over his eyes a bit, a messy golden-brown, as if pulled by from the sun itself. His skin was sun-kissed, freckles like a pretty constellation Phil used to show and teach Techno about when he was young. A jagged scar criss crossed his face, and though it should've been off putting, Techno found it to be quite handsome in an edgy way. His green eyes, like a spring leaf, popped out and glittered with amusement, settling on top of high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. His eyelashes fluttered a bit, and Techno glanced up to his eyebrows, he wondered if the entire Dream Team had an eyebrow slit of some sort.

Techno stared at him, usual cool and nonchalant expression replaced with one of awe and shock.

To say that Dream was beautiful was an understatement.

He was something created by the gods themselves.

"So, how do you feel?" Dream asked, voice gone quiet and almost shy. Had Techno been in a different situation, he would've poked lightly at Dream, grinning when the other man would squawk and blow a raspberry at him.

But this was a different situation.

Technoblade wanted to tell Dream that he was beautiful, that he was something made from the Gods themselves, wanted to bring him close and kiss him on the lips and tell him that he loved him over and over again. He wanted to shower him in love and affection and take him back to the main kingdom where Phil would smile at him, eyes brightening up at the prospect of someone finally stealing his son's heart. Wilbur and Tommy would tease him and poke at him but would hug him tightly and congratulate him on getting a lover and would make crude and dirty jokes.

Phil and Dream would engage in deep and heartedly conversations, share jokes with each other. Phil would be impressed by Dreams intellect and skills and would slap him on the back and tell him to keep his son safe and give him a good life, Dream would grin under his mask and promise him he would.

Wilbur and Dream would tease each other. Dream would play along with his little theatre antics and would make Wilbur brighten up, his eyes glittering with joy and amusement. They would dance and share jokes and laugh together, falling on the floor and sharing breathless laughs and sharing stories of the Blade, Wilbur telling him embarrassing stories about Techno, ones that Dream would use Techno against.

Tommy and Dream, and Tubbo of course, would become a trio of chaos and bastards. They would play pranks on each other and joke around. Dream would protect them with his life, telling them stories of his adventures and his manhunts with his friends. The others would become intrigued and like ducklings, they would follow him around and beg for more stories, annoying and amusing Dream to no ends. But the older man would wheeze and shake his head and tell them for another time. He would sneak sweets and items for the two, egg them off with his seemingly endless items and gifts. The two would grow attached to him, adoring him and looking up to him.

But as he stared at him, Techno knew Dream was in a relationship with Sapnap and George, knew he would never love him the same way the piglin loved him. Techno would be nothing more than a friend-rival to Dream. Nothing more.

So he settled on saying, "You look fine.", and grinned when Dream threw his head back and wheezed, loud and energetic.

As the moon rose into the sky, the once red and purple and yellow and orange sunset sky turning into a midnight blue, Techno laughed along with him, even as his heart bursted and broke when he came to terms that Dream would never be his.

**Author's Note:**

> hello came back to deliver angst lol


End file.
